A Different Destiny
by Galaxiacana
Summary: A/U - Destinies were forever altered the moment the force decided to intervene, and grant young Anakin a friend. Will their unique bond survive against the rising darkness? Or will the Sith reign victorious? Can she save Anakin? OC/Anakin, OC/Qui-Gon, Anakin/Obi-Wan, Anakin/Padmè
1. Prologue - Chapter 1

**Hello good people, salutations to all :D I was planning to write a Star Wars story for so long and have now found inspiration to do so. I'm not sure how long it will be but I have a good, long plan on what to do.**

**As always, reviews would be appreciated. I am new to Star Wars and as a heads up, I have not read comics or seen all the films, but I have a good general knowledge. If any could be so kind as to thrown in any line of ideas or advice, I will be exceedingly grateful**

**this is short but it's just a prologue, more will come:D**

**Disclaimer: I in no way or form own anything to do with the Star Wars franchise. **

* * *

**Prologue**

They say your mind plays tricks on you when your sat alone in the dark, with only the sound of your haggard breathing to reassure you that you are still alive. That must have been true, for the long shadows that creep across the rotten floorboards appear to be inching their way closer to you. Every point like a demonic claw, the howling wind outside creating ghostly whispers that taunt and cut. Endless reminders of the demons that hunt you and haunt your every waking moment. Why else would you end up in this frozen wasteland, with death looming over every precipice. The cold has long since seeped into your bones, to the point that you feel an icy sense of numbness penetrate your being. Every cloud you breathe from your mouth resembles that of the breathe of a dragon, minus the life sustaining warmth that would rescue your body from this frozen prison you've made your sanctuary.

Yet all is not lost, for the golden ball in the sky hangs above you. It's solar rays tempting you out of the shadows and to enter the light, where all is warm and familiar, and the darkness can be purged from your being. Or so you'd like. The despair eats away at the corners of your mind. _So close, so tantalisingly close...yet at the same time so far._ Longing ness and desperation awakens with a fiery passion inside your very soul. It ignites a purpose you have long since forgotten. To live. You want, no, you need to live. If not for yourself then for others. You owe them that much, after everything.

Sucking in a deep, purposeful breathe, you once again take in your surroundings, looking for something, anything to aid you in your newfound mission. The darkness surrounding you is immense and volume ness, it's shadows stretching to all four corners of your sheltered abode, making the small space deceivingly bigger. The damp air combined with the mould and mildew which coats every surface, enhances the effect that this place has been abandoned for centuries. Combing through your memory, you can only think of a handful of worlds where you have encountered such disrepair, after all, there are few left in the galaxy that have escaped the modernistic revolution of the current time period. Sadness once again rears up inside you, it's root having taken hold a while ago, the source of which reminds you why you have retreated here, to this barren, lifeless planet where few would think to look for you, and even fewer would dare to try.

_Would they try anyway?_ You wonder. _Of course they'll try_, the darkness whispers back. _They hate you for what you've done. _They would, you know. After everything you have done, all the deaths you've exacted, the betrayals you've wrought, the terrible plans your mind concocted. Perhaps he will be the one to track you down, you think painfully. Your brother through your bond in the Force. Or maybe Kiana? You cut her more painfully than a light saber ever could? Your mind screams that you deserve it, deserve to die out here alone. You destroyed your chance of living a life with the woman you love, doomed yourself to the darkness. All those who died by your hand deserve retribution. A justice that needs payment. A life for a life, and only yours will fulfil it.

"_Giving up so soon Anakin? Has Obi-wan taught you nothing_?"

The humorous tone, so very familiar, fills you with both undying happiness and unyielding grief. Your mind clouds over with disbelief, the sheer force of it makes you shake. You feel your hear pounding inside your rib cage, threatening to explode. Your breathe sharpens, your eyes widen in shock. **Impossible**! Your mind screams. You slowly gaze upward...

"M - Master _Qui-Gon_?" You stutter out, your voice raw and scratchy from disuse, scarcely able to believe.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hints of Darkness

**Hello guys, I'm back! Here's the next chapter of my ongoing fic. Next update will be soon :D**

* * *

The hot desert sun had long since faded, leaving temperatures cooler and comfortable for those long accustomed to the stifling climate that is Tatooine. On this cloudless evening, Shmi Skywalker felt at ease with the world, despite the heavy chains of slavery I was burdened to carry. The night felt so peaceful and the sky alight with the millions of stars that encompassed it, I decided to sit out and enjoy the evening.

As I stepped outside and sat down on a bench, I took care to keep an ear open for any noise that may stir from inside my small home. My two year old son Anakin would no doubt be fast asleep, and I do not wish to wake him.

Breathing in a deep breathe, I gazed out around at the surroundings, taking in the sloping hills of sand and the faint howling of the Desert Wampas. Above me the stars shone down, acting as portals to different worlds that could take me millions of miles away from here. I held no false illusions that my son Anakin would have a better life than me, despite how much I wanted that. Watto, my owner, had already made it clear that Anakin was to be his property and would be put to work when he came of age.

_Oh Anakin, how I long for you to be free._

I sighed and stood up, preparing to go back inside. Despite the solitude of the desert, one couldn't be too careful. With Tatooine being an outer-rim planet, it attracted plentiful amounts of the sort I desperately wanted to protect my son from, especially with vast majorities of the planet being under the control of the Hutt Clan.

Pushing open the door, I paused. A warm breeze swept around me and filled me with a sense of anticipation, of what I did not know, yet something compelled me to stay outside. I knew that this was no coincidence or fluke of nature. I was filled with the same feeling as before, two years ago, when I felt compelled to wander off into the desert, and later became blessed with a son._ My little miracle_.

Turning around slowly, I once again gazed out into the distance, moving step by careful step, away from the house. As I drew further away, I thought that I could pick up a faint noise on the edge of my hearing. It sounded, almost, like a child crying.

My heart panned with pity. It was not uncommon for children, particularly young ones, to get lost in the desert. Many were abandoned out here, left to die. The extreme poverty of the planet created hard lives, and fates so cruel as to befall children so young. Walking further out, following the screaming, I saw in the distance what looked to be a bundle of rags laying on the sand.

Increasing my pace, I walked steadily towards the bundle, looking around me all the time in case this was a trap. However, no one was around. Bending down, I picked up the cloth to find, to no surprise a baby. A girl not much younger than Anakin by the look of it.

She was a pitiful looking thing I thought, both dirty and malnourished with large brown eyes glistening with tears and short dark brown hair. Her skin deathly pale. She looked up at me and immediately stopped crying. Our eyes connected and she smiled with all the warmth of the sun, giggling. I felt my heart melt at the sight and cuddled her closer to me. She closed her eyes and fell asleep against my chest as I cradled her and stroked her back. I could never just leave her there, and I wondered briefly if she belonged to one of the other slaves in the district. Regardless I couldn't go around knocking on doors and ask or take her somewhere else. In just a matter of minutes she had wormed her way into my heart, and I felt duty bound to care for her. After having walked back home, I made the split second decision to place her in Anakin's crib. Setting her down they both fidgeted, but later quieted, falling into a deep slumber. Kneeling down next to the crib, I took a damp cloth and gently began wiping her face to remove the dirt. She never so much as twitched. Gazing down at her now, I noticed something odd which caught my eye. The cloth in which the child was wrapped in was not rags as I previously thought, but silk. Of a high quality as well. The sea green material glowed in the dim light and was lined with a gold threaded trim. Upon closer examination, I saw two words in the same gold thread stitched into the fabric in a cursive script. They could only spell out her name - Kiara Frost.

_How strange, _I thought._ How could a child of such an obviously wealthy background be abandoned on Tatooine, in Mos Espa of all places? Perhaps some pirates had kidnapped her off-world for ransom or to be sold. But then why just leave her here? It didn't make any sense!_

Regardless, I would raise her along with Anakin, and care for her as if she were my own. Seeing them sleeping together peacefully, heads turned towards each other, I couldn't help but feel that this was fate at work. Whatever brought Anakin to me brought Kiara as well. For whatever reason, that was beyond my comprehension. All I could do at that moment was pray, and hope for the best.

* * *

Time skip - 7 Years

"Anakin! ANAKIN! Are you insane! Do you have any idea how incredibly _stupid_ that was? That Weequay would have squashed you like a bug!" I yelled at the back of my best friend. Currently, we were walking through Mos Espa's market, while I was trying valiantly to knock some sense into my Bantha brained friend.

"Oh relax Kiara, I knew what I was doing! And that sleemo shouldn't have pushed you over like that!" he yelled back.

"I can fight my own battles thank you!" I shouted. "By the stars Anakin, do you ever _think_ before you rush into something," I sighed, thoroughly exasperated.

"Of course I do! I counted on that guy falling into that fruit stand," he said triumphantly, turning around to face me. "Did you see the look on the owners face! I though he was gonna blow a fuse!"

I huffed and crossed my arms, giving my fiercest look of disapproval I picked up from Shmi.

"_Aww come on Kia_, you gotta admit it was pretty wizard".

"It was luck and you know it that he tripped and we escaped," I muttered. "But I guess it _was_ kinda funny," I admitted grudgingly, a smile breaking out.

Seeing the look, Anakin grinned back, and we couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was some minutes later before we controlled ourselves and wiped the tears from our eyes. When we did, I realised just how dark it was getting, the sun was beginning to dip down past the hills and the night air was seeping in.

"Come on Ani, we gotta get back, it's getting late," I said urgently, hurrying off back to the slave district.

"Sithspit! Mom's gonna be so mad," he said worriedly, running after me.

Despite myself, I felt nerves get the best of me. Being outside while it was approaching nightfall was a dangerous place to be, especially with all the pirates that were about. I felt half afraid that the Weequay would come after us.

I was running so hard that I didn't see the hooded figure round the corner. I crashed into him with a force that made me stumble backwards and fall to the ground, the breathe knocked out of me.

"KIA!" Anakin cried, running back to me.

Gazing upward at the tall, imposing figure, I felt the air hitch in my throat and my heart beat faster. There was something terribly _off_ about this - _this creature_. His pitch black cloak covered his entire being, making him look like the very shadows that he stepped out of. The air around him felt cold and dank, as though it were sucking the life and happiness from around me. It was his face however that sent shivers down my spine. The hood enveloped his head, but not to the point that I couldn't make out a blood-red head covered in black tattoos, a few small, pointed horns and the glowing yellow eyes rimmed with red. Eyes filled with malice and contempt, a darkness that drew in the light around him.

I watched with dread in my stomach, as his gloved hand drew back a fold of his cloak to reveal what could only have been a lightsaber hilt. He made a move to grab it when he paused, all the while staring intently at myself, and Anakin, who as I glanced out the corner of my eye, was standing by my side defensively. A bravery that I had never seen before on his face. Despite the slight tremor of his hand on my shoulder, he showed no fear. Looking back at the monstrous figure, I watched as he withdrew his hand from the cloak, lightsaber still attached to the belt, and stand to his full height. He looked down at us imperiously, a menacing smirk distorting his features, as he turned his back to us and began walking away.

He paused to turn around, and said in a low, deep voice seemingly devoid of warmth, "I would be careful if I were you younglings, unknown terrors lurk in the darkness, ones who will not be so merciful next time." With that said, he disappeared round a corner an vanished from sight. As he left, I felt the air around us instantly warm, and I breathed a shaky sigh of relief. Turning to Anakin, I mouthed,

"What _was_ that thing?

Anakin stared after it, while helping me to my feet. Only once he was sure it was gone, did he turn to me and whisper,

"I dunno Kia. Whatever it was, let's hope it doesn't come back".

When we reached home, the moon was fully up and stars littered the sky. We were greeted with an irate Shmi, who thoroughly scolded us and demanded where we had been. We told her Watto kept us later than planned, and she sent us to bed, all the while cursing him for not caring about the dangers of making us walk home so late.

We moved to our seperate beds silently, a silent look passed between us and we both nodded in each others understanding. Never were we to speak about this again. To anyone.

After a whispered goodnight, we both laid down, left to our thoughts. The one thought that went through our minds before we drifted off to sleep was the same.

_Why did he have a lightsaber, when he clearly wasn't a Jedi?_


End file.
